Pitch Black Light
by WasaChii
Summary: Realising, in the most awkward way, that Jack houses warm feelings for the Guardian of Hope, he takes a distance from the furry and proud spirit. Only, this leaves Jack a lot more vulnearable towards a threat he'd seen terminated. Can the mere plain love of spirits break the fearful pitch black dark? Rated M for Sexual themes, and "violence" in later chapters!
1. Prologue - Winter, As for Summer's Light

_**"Frozen and pale faced, a cold tear sailed hopelessly down his cheek.  
Slumped on the slightly snowy tree branch, feet naked, he watched as the dim light from the smiling moon disappeared behind a cloud.  
**__**The pitch black dark once again took over, surrounding him. A way to well familiar cold took over him.**_

**_Cold metal rooming his body, inappropriately grasping him, ripping him apart from outside in. And from inside out._**  
**_Till he was nothing but a pitiful, weak snowflake. Melting by despair._**

**_Wet Azure blue eyes of a pale face, snapped open in fear. The lithe body trembled, not by the cold winter_**  
**_which've turned his lips as azure as his eyes, but in panic. Panic and fear of being taken. By the Pitch Black Dark._**

**_Trembling. Sobbing. Freezing as never before. Winter Cries desperately._**

**_Now winter are merely to do anything but wait for the furry summer full of love to arrive._**  
**_For the birds to sing their lullabies happily, for the squirrels to selfishly play around, and for the rabbits?_**

**_For the rabbits to smile."_**

**_'Bunnymund...'_**

* * *

So... How'd ya' like that introduction?  
I very well hope for ya' to enjoy this fanfic. when it starts properly~!

If you're interested i have other fanfics on my account~?  
Also, i'm working on another **BunnyFrost **as well right now, so look out!  
Review? Maybe? If you like it so far?~


	2. Chapter 1 - Awkward Pitch Black

**Hey Guys! So... Thank y'all for reviewing, favoriting and following this fanfic!**  
**Really, i am quite surprised that it'd get this porpular. I know, it's probably nothing compared to you guys,**  
**but in merely 1 day,_ this story have been read 394 times!_ I'm so happy that i decided to do this!**  
**And remember, without all you awesome dreamlike people, i wouldn't be anything! So thank you, and enjoy first chapter. It starts out**  
**pretty bad, but gets better! I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own pervertedness and ideas. 'Rise of the Guardians' is NOT mine!  
****Neither do i own any grammar or spelling mistakes~ xD  
Ah also, Jack Frost is owned by _Bunnymund_~  
**  
**WARNING: This fic. is Rated M for a reason. If you do not enjoy, then please do not read.**

* * *

Jack was bored to death. Literally.

The Winter spirit had tried to do anything. Freezing Bunnymunds eggs, setting fire to Norths pixies.  
Hell, he'd even been helping out Toothiana!  
But here he were, splayed out on the top of great Mt. Fuji in Japan, at 2 PM, and bored to death.

Jack were determined to find something to do, and suddenly, something inside his head clicked.  
He could visit Jamie!

The guardian jumped up into the air excitedly, and let the wind take him to Jamies place. By arrival, he jumped in through Jamies always open window, and yelled out happily.  
"HERE I AM, JAMIE! Missed m-?" Looking around, Jack were to realize the room were empty of life. There were no excited Jamie to greet him, and the room was quite dark, the only lightening it up were the dim light from Jamies PC in one of the corners of the room. Jack sighed, slowly moving towards the computer. Sitting in Jamies chair, Jack decided he had nothing better to do than surf the internet.

Jack went onto Google, and decided to try and type in 'Jack Frost', a sly smirk plastered to his pale face. Immediately, loads of results popped up.  
But the one that caught his eye the most were the one titled '**Bunnyfrost**'.

The Guardian of fun cocked an eyebrow, and clicked hesitant on the link. A page with loads of words appeared on the screen. At the top, it said 'A Jack Frost Fanfic.'. "Wh-What the-?" Jack starred at the screen weirdly, and then slowly started reading.

* * *

_'Bunnymund walked over to Jack slowly, looking hesitant at Jacks darkened face features. "Y'all right, mate?" Bunnys thick accent filled the quiet nature. Jack turned to the Easter bunny with a hesitant look filling his eyes along with sorrowful tears. "Jack, mate, was's wrong?" Bunnymund sounded truly worried as he reached out for Jack, who were now quietly trembling as he leaned into the touch._

_"B-Bunny… I'm…-" Jack stopped abruptly as a sob escaped his throat, voice quivering. Jack lowered his gaze to the frozen and snow covered ground._  
_"What Jack? Arr'ya hurt?" Bunnymund tilted Jacks head up again, not realizing when he moved closer to Jack, who reacted to this by blushing heavily._  
_Jack started trembling again, as he stumbled away from Bunnymund and leaned up against a tree. Hiding his face in his hands, Jack began sobbing violently once again. "I'm… I-I'm… I-…" Jack removed his hands from his face, and started fidgeting with his hands, as he looked directly at the Easter bunny with a gentle and terrified smile._

_"I'm in l-love w-with y-you…"- '_

* * *

Jack starred surprised at the screen. But he was way to hooked up on this story to stop now.

* * *

_'Bunnymund stared surprised at Jack, before smirking and moving closer to him. Pinning Jack up against the tree, Bunny leaned down and licked Jacks earlobe. The very confused jack, who'd been looking questioning at Bunnymund, squeaked and placed his trembling hands at Bunnys shoulders as if to push him away. It were obviously not working.  
"Wh-What?" Jack moaned as Bunnymund started stroking his leg up his thighs.  
"Wanna hear'a secret, mate?" Bunny breathed into Jacks ear. Jack closed his right eye in pleasure and blushed bewildered. "I love' a too." Bunny smirked and licked down Jacks throat, proceeding to move his furry paw underneath Jacks hoodie, his warm touch ghosting over Jacks skin, making Jack shiver with pleasure. "B-Bunny… Ahnn~!" Jack moaned wanton and arched his back into Bunnys touch as Bunny brushed his furry fingertips over Jacks nipples. Bunny smirked, and removed Jacks hoodie completely, before turning him around so his front was facing the tree_

_"I'm quite surprised, 'ey… That you'd like ay up the ass." Bunnymund grinned teasingly at Jack, who blushed crimson and turned his head away. "P-Please~… I-I need you…" Staring directly at Bunnymund with slightly parted lips and eyes half lidded lusty eyes, Jack moaned reaching down to Bunnys-_'

* * *

"Hey Jack!" A high pitched boys child voice squealed, making Jack jump 10 feet into the air.

Jamie stared bewildered at Jack, before looking to the screen curiously.  
"What're you reading?" As Jamie leaned closer to the screen, Jack blushed profusely, trying to cover the screen with his body. "N-N-No-Nothing! N-Nothing at all!" Jack stammered panicking.

The last thing he wanted for Jamie to know was the fact that he just read _gay porn _about him and Aster.  
But Jamie smirked. He'd caught the sentence of _'Jack moaned as Bunnymund started stroking his leg up his thighs.'  
_Jamie knew full well what Jack were doing. "Oh? Since when did sex with a giant rabbit turn to 'nothing', huh?" Jamie grinned, as he saw the pure shock widen the frost spirits eyes.  
Jack had no idé what to answer, so he stupidly waved his arms as in a way of protecting and stammered stuff like "N-no, i-it's.." and "Y-You shouldn't know wh-what s-sex is!" and "I-I have t-to go!".

Embarrassed by his own behavior, Jack leaved quickly. Hearing Jamie shout 'See ya!' after him, made a faint smile appear on his pale face. But he were still so very embarrassed.  
Finally appearate to his surroundings, Jack frowned when he noticed the darkness that surrounded him as the wind fled him home.  
The Guardian of Fun shivered lightly. He'd never liked the dark. Especially not the Pitch Black one.  
But he were sure that Sandy had a nice and comfy dream ready for him, so he tried his hardest to fall asleep.

But in vain. Jack were kept awake by the pitch black.  
Splayed out on the snowy ground, Jack tried to find comfort in the wintery cold snow.  
Unfortunately, without luck. Jack trembled and crouched up against a tree, pleading for sleep to take over as he began sobbing. This was the worst.

Everynight, he would get no sleep at all. Only nightmares, Pitch' voice whispering coldly into his ears.  
"_Look under the bed…_" Oh no. It had started again. Shivering, Jack crouched closer to the tree and begged for it to stop. But it kept going on and on.

_**Inappropriately, groping him. Gripping him and ripping him to shreds, from outside in. And from inside out. Until he was nothing but a pitiful, weak snowflake. Melting by Despair.**_

Wet Azure eyes snapped open in fear and confusion. The winter spirit had made realization.  
A confessing of his own, to his own. He's in love.

Pushing the thought aside, stubbornly ignoring the wish from the deepest pits of his heart, Jack felt disgusted by himself, trembling more vulgarly than before.  
Jack let a throaty sob escape his rasp throat.  
_"Bunnymund…"_

* * *

**I know it's not very long and stuff... Sorry, i'll work harder on the next chappie~**  
**Also, this will be my personal space, were you guys can choose to read this if'ya wanna know stuff 'bout me, or the story**  
**or you can choose to skip it, if you don't care. So... Review? _Please?_ *Toothiana puppy eyes***  
**Wasachii out~!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Aware of the Pitch Black

**Hey'z y'all! Happy to hear from me again? I'm glad!  
I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes i might've made, English is my 2nd language, so i'm not very good at it!**

**WARNING: Rated M, for sexual content, breakdown, and abuse in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROTG, though i have no idé how the hell does. DreamWorks?**  
**Though, _if i did_, It would've all turned into one big fluffy mess of BunnyFrost. But, no. I just like to write fics.**

**_Chapter 2: Aware of the Pitch Black_**

* * *

Jack awkwardly sprung up, seeing as Bunny was hovering over him. What were the winter spirit doing, laying on the ground out infront of  
the warren anyway? Did he fall asleep after all?  
He must've looked rather confused, 'cause at that excact moment Bunny placed a furry hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, frostbite? Why were you layin' here on the ground, 'front of my warren anyway?" Jack sent him a rather confused look.  
He faintly remember falling asleep on the frosty and snowy ground.  
But last time he checked, the warren were warm and cozy, and by the look of it, it still was. Maybe wind carried him here? But why would she?

Realizing he were yet to answer Bunny's question, he stopped his train of thoughts immediately.  
"Dunno'… Maybe wind carried me here?" He grinned micheviously at Bunny, who in return ruffled his hair.  
Despite Jack's happy attitude, the guardian of hope couldn't help but wonder if he really was okay.

"You wanna come help me paint eggs?" Normally, Bunny wouldn't even let Jack near the egg's, especially not after what happened in the Easter '68.  
But Bunny thought he could slightly notice a trail of dry frozen tears down Jack's white and porcelain soft skin. And he wanted only for Jack to feel better.

Jack smirked.  
"Oh? And you're not afraid I accidently… _freeze them?_ " As he put emphasis on 'freeze', a small egg, which had went unnoticed before now, we're frozen on its place by a point of Jacks staff. Bunny knit his already furry eyebrows in frustration and irritation as he deemed that maybe Jack was just fine.  
"Ya' know what? Suit yourself, Frostbite. I gotta' work." And with that, Bunny turned to his warren.  
But in a swift motion that rather seemed non-existing than desperate, Jack had grabbed Bunny's soft upper arm, and lowered his face, which was now unreadable. Hiding behind his soft silver bangs, Jack whispered. "No, please… I'm… I'm sorry."

Jack quickly let go, as he felt Bunny turn towards him. Jack looked up, but had a hard time looking into Bunny's soft emerald eyes, so he looked at the frozen and cute little egg instead.  
A smile greated his face, as he answered politely. "I'd love to paint eggs with you, kangaroo."

Bunny growled at the stupid nickname, but smiled as he saw Jack take on a grin.  
"Then C'mon, yer little bugger!" And together, they walked to Bunny's warren, only a few feet away.

* * *

At Norths place, Sandy was rapidly trying to get in contact with the happy santa claus, who were yet to take notice of Sandy's being.  
But when golden sand were to take away all the tools he'd been using to work with, he noticed.

"Ah, Sandy! What brings you to my lovely home?" North grinned widely, and hugged the little Guardian of Dreams, almost crushing him in the process.  
The silent spirit quickly fled from North's grip on him, flushing, as he began rapidly showing pictures above his head again.  
North only got two of them, before he had to tell Sandy to slow down.

Jack, and Pitch.

"Wow, okay, Okay! Slow down, Sandy!" Sandy gave North an apologetic look, before continuing in a slower tempo.  
The pictures showed a restless Jack, crying. Afterwards, it showed Pitch turning Jacks dreams into nightmares, nightmares of a certain  
Rabbit getting killed and tortured as well as himself. North found this rather disturbing, and so told Sandy to stop, before Anger took over him.  
But he had to admit that he was rather confused as well.

"I thought we killed that son of a bitc- Oh, sorry moon, I didn't mean it like that!" North realizing his mistake and quickly covering it up.  
Sandy simply shrugged, but he looked at least as worried as North.

"Sandy… Go to your guest room for now. I'm calling the others for a meeting."  
And Sandy did so.

* * *

"Ah, this is rather comfy!" Jack laughed, as he made himself comfortable in Bunny's bed, which were filled with soft straw.

"Oi Mate! Get outta' my bed!" Bunny, sitting on the floor painting his eggs, did not appreciate of this behavior.  
But Jack simply laughed, not noticing Bunny raising from his position, and moving further towards him.

"What are you gonna do about i- Gyah!" Jack blushed, the rather girly sound that just escaped him was rather embarrassing.  
The cause of Jacks yelping, was Bunny.

In an attempt to fling Jack away from the bed, the winter spirit had grabbed hold of Bunny instead,  
and they were now in a rather… awkward position, you might say.  
With Jack splayed beneath him, flushing, Bunny couldn't help but chuckle, which emitted a pout to erupt from said person splayed out.  
Never had he seen Jack so vulnerable as he looked now. And it was a rather amusing sight, The Guardian of Hope had to admit.  
Realizing just how fragile the Guardian of Fun actually is made Bunny happy. Happy that only he knew so, and he were sure to use it against him.

Suddenly, a flash of light curled softly on the sky, lighting up the warren. The northern light.  
In all its glory, filled with colours and happiness, the light were calling for a meeting.

And Bunny groaned. He hated the cold north. Jack though, was different.  
Were Norths cold were more like a biting and freezing-to-death-feeling, Jack's were a kind and embracing coolness.

"Your 'dad' hates me, doesn't he?" Bunny grumped. At first, Jack was confused about what exactly Bunny meant with 'dad'.  
But when he realized Bunny was reffering to North, Jack flushed. Never had anyone spoken of North as Jack's dad.  
But in theory, Jack thought that he kind of was. Taking care of Jack, protecting him, letting Jack stay over whenever Jack felt like it, and he were always there for Jack.

_'I guess he's kind of like a dad to me…'_ Jack thought, not noticing the sincere smile curving upwards, which rested on his lips.

Bunny stomped with his foot, and waited for Jack to come with him. Smirking, Jack decided that maybe he should give Wind a day off.  
Besides, those tunnels were rather funny to be transported by.

And just like that, they arrived at the north pole.

* * *

"Okay people! I have gathered you all for a rather important notice!" North's voice roared over the entire place.

Jack rolled his eyes, synchronic with Bunny. What a load of bacon. It was never anything important.  
"We have suspicions of Pitch might still being alive, and gathering more power than ever!" At this, Jack froze. His already cold blood, felt as if it completely froze now, and his breath became ragged as if he were losing his breath. His heart stopped beating for a moment, and his eyes  
stung, giving him a rather uncomfortable blindness, even if just for a second or two.

North noticed this quickly, but by that time Bunny was already by Jacks side, whispering for him to take deeper breaths, patting his back comfortingly.

Even if Bunny was rather confused, as well as Toothiana who were watching the scenario, North continued.  
"We think he might be stealing his power from you, Jack. Have you experienced sleep disturbances lately?" North asked seriously, looking sternly at Jack, who nodded softly, barely moving his head.

"Yea', just this morning, I found him in front of my warren." Bunny supplied, not really sure if the information mattered or not.

Jack, no longer conscious to his senses, leaned in to the protective touch of Bunny. The soft furr that gave of a pleasurable warmth.  
It was rare for the frost spirit to appreciate such warmth. But it felt safe, and embracing.  
He felt so strong, so warm and... Yes, and safe. So he slumped further into Bunny's embrace.

He felt like maybe, just maybe, the memories of the bad dreams about Pitch weren't so bad anyway.

"I'd appreciate if you stayed here with me, just until we figured Pitch' motive out." North said.  
His sluggish voice, filled with thick Russian accent which were seemingly dominant, gave out a statement, more than a question.  
Jack nodded softly, not really in the mood to start a fight with Santa Claus.  
His mind was fogged from the blissful safeness he felt at the moment anyway, and could not find any reason of,  
why he should leave the stronger arms of Bunny. And so, it had been decided.

"Uhm... North? D'ya mind if i stay here as well? I'd like to look out for te' lil' bugger 's well." Bunny asked, sending a soft look of adoration  
down to the boy in his arms. Even if there were loads of egg's home at the warren, waiting to be painted, he couldn't help but feel that Jack was more important. Sure, the winter spirit had a thing for ruining everything for him, teasing him and annoying him all the time.

But he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. The loneliness Jack must've felt, before he were oficially given title as a Guardian.  
No one to play with, not even those you brought joy, could see you. And so he cared for the past-lonely spirit. Never again, did he wish  
for Jack to be so alone or hurt. He tightened his grip around Jack, who gave a soft groan in appreciation.

"Sure! Now, our only problem is how to defeat Pitch, da?" North grinned, though his voice held seriousness to it. Toothiana nodded, agreeing so.  
Sandy suddenly seemed very energetic as he fluttered around, showing pictures over his head, a happy smile at his face, and his chest stuck out,  
as if to show pride.

When the others finally got his idé, their eyes widened in shock. Such a brilliant plan had yet to see day light. But light, it would see.  
And so, the planning for Operation get-pitch-outta-jacks-head-before-he-messes-poor-boy-up-even-more began.

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" Bunny asked Sandy quietly, who in return nodded very enthusiastic.  
Bunnymund sighed, before making ready for their mission.

Sandy had come up with an ultimative weapon. Since Pitch was directly living inside Jacks nightmares, he had come up with the idé  
of turning the others into dreams, by covering them in his golden sand. That way, Sandy would stand in the original universe, and make sure nothing  
went wrong, with a sleeping Jack by his side. The others would meanwhile try to fight Pitch, then Sandy would bing them back from the 2nd universe,  
were the guardians would dispose of Pitch for good.

So far, the Man in the Moon hadn't given any protests or tried to stop them, so the plan would continue.

"Lighten up, Aster! We'll definitely save Jack, no doubt about it!" cheered the Guardian of Memories, as she fluttered around with Baby Tooth.  
Her enthusiasm, made Bunny smile.  
Jack, who were no longer embraced by the big easter bunny, now sat in the couch, not excactly sure how he felt about the plan.

It was a great danger to try and defeat Pitch, and it's not like he could come them to rescue.  
Bunny, apparently noticing Jacks worry, came over to him. "I know it's freaky, mate, but it'll be al'righty-o. Besides, There's a way you c'n help'us." Bunnymund grinned, noticing Jacks confused face features.

"Ya' know, ya're already inside your mind. You can fight with us s'well!" Bunny suggested. This suggestion made Jack perk up in interest, and he no longer  
felt unsecure in anyway. Looking to the smallest spirit, who nodded in agreement, the Operation begun.

_**'Okay...'** _Jack calmed his mind.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Well, hello there pwetties~  
Was that evil of me? Not uploading, when all the other awesome authors are? Making this emo-ish? Cliffhanger much?**

**Sorry, i've been very sick, and besides, i've had holidays. I do have a life, you know. As well as cosplays to be sewed.  
Anyway, aren't y'all lucky? I gave you 1,000 words more in this chap!  
Just 'cause i love you!**

So i hope you enjoyed this chap. and i just wanna thank you all for following and faving! I'd like some more reviews though,  
so i know, just what it is about my story you like! I was inspired to continue this because of you guys!  
You're amazing!


	4. Chapter 3 - Inside the Pitch Black

Pitch Black Light: Chapter 3 - Inside the Pitch Black

I'm sowwy! There's like... Nearly no Sandy in this chapter at all!  
He'll send me fluffy shoujo dreams for sure! Whyyy- Oh wait, yeah.

I'm sorry! Really! But on the dark side, Pitch is in this chapter. This is only just the start of their fight, 'cause Sandy has to  
get a chance to fight Pitch as well! Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I do **_not_** own Rise Of The Guardians. Rise Of The Guardians were created by someone awesome.  
Idk. Google it. Use Wikipedia. But hey! If i don't own it, that leaves out one! 7 billiards to go!

* * *

**A horrible cold greeted.  
Not the usual cozy coolness you get from Jack, that would caress your soft face in a play of youth and lovely fun, along with the bold wind that  
would play along and smile fondly at you, as you greeted back.**

**No. This was a horrible coldness that froze you from the deepest pit inside of your heart, and all the way out to your finger tips,**  
**it ate your soul, ate at your determined mind, and your innocence along with your purity, making everything seem**  
**so hopelessly lost in the Pitch Black Dark that joined into the fury of coldness.**

**Everything seemed so blurry for their trained visions. As if everything were wiped out, along with the guardians.**  
**Jacks mind made everything look... non-existing. Like a dream, though the darkness would rather make it seem like**  
**a menacing nightmare.**

**Inside the dark, pained screams echoed all around, screams that seemed heart tearing, hopelessly**  
**screaming for help. Those voices... they sounded exactly as Aster and Jack. There were no doubt.**  
**But it seems no help was given as the screams continued to echo sorrowfully all around**  
**the 4 shivering guardians. Their operation began seeming hopeless. Their purpose began slowly fading away.**

**"Wow, I-i... I didn't know it was _this_ bad..." Toothiana whispered sorrily, her voice drowning in the darkness,**  
**as she wiped her wet eyes. She felt as if the pained screams were her own.**

**"We should get over with this, da?" North more stated than questioned, his voice stoic for emotions. He wanted nothing more**  
**than to get away. He didn't feel like fighting the Lord of Nightmares. He felt like going back to the real world, so he could**  
**watch over the children of the world. And just by thinking of their smiling faces, North found the slightest hope.**

**Bunnymund felt no need to comment any further on their situation, silently agreeing. He felt sorry for Jack.**  
**To experience these nightmares every night seemed horrible, unimaginable even to the Easter Bunny.  
Jack shaked violently. He felt no longing for these nightmares, and wished as well as the others, to just ****go home.**

**And he felt _it_ as well.**

**The heart tearing, nerve wrecking,_ hopeless_, pitch black, spiritless, soul eating _fear._**  
**The fear grew stronger, as it scurried restlessly around the guardians, draining them for courage.**

**Walking into the thick darkness that surrounded them, the guardians followed Jack who, as much as it pained him, followed the  
sounds of screams. He kept swallowing spit, as in an attempt to make his throat less dry, so he wouldn't sound as weak and rasp, when  
he spoke. Even if it grossed him out. And Aster noticed. He noticed how Jack kept fidgeting as louder the screams got.**

**"Y'all right, frostbite?" Bunny asked, talking for the first time. Jack, scared of how his voice might sound if he talked, pulled together**  
**little courage he had and nodded shakily. Though the lie was obvious to Bunny, he shrugged it off and the guardians continued in silence.**  
**Soon, the darkness came to become lighter as further forward they went.**

**With no road to guide them, no signs, or no ideas where they were going, they had no other choice, than to walk straight forwards.**  
**And by the looks of it, they were going in the right direction. That's how it felt like anyway. And they had to believe in their instinct, and their  
now fleeing courage.**

**With a sudden sharp pain in Jacks chest, he felt to the ground, joining the already enough pained screams, which only seemed**  
**to make theirs increase in volume, as in a attempt to screech the loudest. Bunnymund was by his side in a flash.**  
**"Jack! Jack what is it?!" North joined them, rushing to Jacks side. But he kept screaming incoherently. Toothiana were shocked, frozen to her place.**  
**It had happened so suddenly.**

**And that's when Bunnymund felt it as well. A sharp, tearing pain as if his chest were ripped open, rushed through him. From right above his heart.**  
**This caused loads of screams to emit from the already fear trembling Pooka, who usually seemed so stuck up and proud.**

_**Like nothing could hurt him.**  
_

**But he seemed to be hurt now. And his screams seemed to snap Toothiana out of her daze, as she rushed to the screaming guardians sides as  
well. Looking confused around, trembling in a mixture of the cold and fear, she looked at North as if almost expecting for him  
to fall and begin screaming as well. And so, they noticed how the screams in the distance had been replaced by their friends.**

**"Wh-What's happening?!" Toothiana broke out sobbing. To see her beloved friends in so much pain? It scared her.**  
**North was panicking as well. Here, in the pitch black dark and freezing cold, they were so vulnerable.**  
**Seeing, as nothing hurt inside North, neither Toothiana, they were confused as hell as why it happened to the warm spirit and the frost spirit.**

**"I know not. May be Pitch, da? Bastard!" North showed his distaste in Pitch, growling out firecy.**

**"Now, now. You ought not to speak bad of me." A slightly amused voice spoke from somewhere in the dark.**  
**"Pitch!" Toothiana screeched, going into a defense position infront of the boys. Pitch sighed, and created a little  
bulb of light to lighten a little bit for the guardians. Stepping into the vision of the little group.**

**"Wow, clever girl. You should get a reward! North, hand her a cookie!" Pitch's voice were dripping with sarcasm, rolling his eyes**  
**at Toothiana. How come his voice seemed higher in volume than the Pooka having a screaming contest with the Guardian of Fun?**

**North scowled at him, and moved next to Toothiana, in an attempt to defend the fragile Guardian of Memories.  
"What you do to Aster and Jack?" North demanded. Despite his tough attitude, he were trembling in fear inside.  
"Don't be so mad. They're just experiencing a little... _nightmare_ of mine. _Foolish_. Did you think you could beat me in my own environment?"**

**Pitch snorted in a stuck up way, as if to discourage the guardians even more. A grunt were heard behind North and Toothiana, and they quickly spun around. Bunny had his arm around Jack in a soothing motion, who's scream had turned into yells and cries. Bunnymund's face was**  
**contorted in pain and discomfort, as he glared evilly at Pitch. Jack were clinging to Bunny desperately,**  
**afraid that if he let go, he would surely die.**

**"This aint ya' environment..." Aster grunted, a murderous area rising around him as he continued glaring darkly at Pitch.**  
**His eyes shifted to Jack shortly, softening only for a split second, before rising to meet Pitch's mocking pairs again.**

**Pitch quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused by the Pooka's statement. If nightmares wasn't his best, then he would aloud**  
**the Spirit of Love to turn his nigtmare dust pink!**  
**He looked to the Easter Bunny, slightly amused by what he would say next.**

**"This is Jacks."**

**Pitch frowned. But just with a slight glance at the trembling and crying winter spirit, Pitch burst our laughing only emitting more growls**  
**from North. Adjusting his laughing to a certain level, Pitch answered mockingly as he chuckled,**

**"You think, _he_, of _all people,_ is anything worth against me? Just look at him! _Pathetic_." Pitch mocked.  
But as soon as those words was said, Jacks cries turned to silence. He was still trembling though, clinging to Bunnymund,  
but that soon changed as well, as he raised uncertainly.**

**"P-Pitch... It's _my_ m-mind... Y-you have only n-nightmare and f-fear. I'm the one in c-control here!" Jack spoke weakly,**  
**his rasp voice sounding a lot more threatening, shocking Pitch. But then he smirked. How come this guy always had a retort?**

**"Oh? If you're fully the one in control, then why am i able to do _this?_" Pitch' smirk widened, as he lazily pointed at Bunnymund,**  
**spinning his finger a couple of times, muttering something not even near audible.**  
**And Bunnymund stiffened.**

**Not sure, what exactly just happened, Jack hesitatingly looked to Aster. But his face was unreadable as he walked towards  
Jack. His eyes seemed dead. His shoulders was slumped down lazily. His face expressed a frown, and his movements  
were synchronized with Pitch' pointing. He became...**

**_'A doll. Pitch' doll...'_**

**Jack was scared. Bunnymund kept moving further forward, probably not even conscious in his own movements.  
Jack yelped and backed away, looking shortly to Pitch, Jack saw his smug smirk.**

**"North! Tooth! Help me!" Jack screeched as he found him self backed up against a wall of invisible darkness, Pitch must've created.**

**North growled, Toothiana glared, Bunny frowned, Jack whimpered, and Pitch chuckled.  
"Oh, i don't think so~" Pitch cooed, trapping the Guardian of Memories, and the Guardian of Wonder in an illusion  
of nightmares. '_2 out, 2 to go..._' Pitch intently chuckled inside his mind. Turning to the scared and youngest guardian, who were  
about to be devoured by the big pooka.  
'_In more ways than one..._' and the smug smirk was back, as Pitch leaned back to enjoy the show.**

**"N-no, Bunny... P-please don't!..." Jack whimpered, trying to back more away, only to hit the wall repeatedly.**  
**No answer was given, except from a light twitch from Bunny, showing that he'd definitely heard him, but were not in a**  
**condition to just 'stop'. His dead and dark eyes gave of a shining apologetic look, as Jack were completely cornered by Bunny.**

**Salty tears made their ways to Jacks eye, but he refused to let them fall, he refused to just give up. Biting back a sob midways,**  
**Jack used all his force to push back at Bunnymund, but in vain.  
The giant Pooka had now completely closed in on Jack, and hopelessly  
Jack waited to be devoured.**

_'Oh god, this is it. I'm going to die, completely. Bunny'll bite off my throat, and i'll die._  
_I'll die for sure. Oh man, how can this be happening! And i even love Bunny, can it GET any worse?!_  
_Wait... I love Bunny? I just admitted that i LOVE that kangaroo? This is bad. This is REALLY,_  
_really really REALLY bad! I can't die! I won't... I need to tell Bunny how i feel!_

_No wait... I can't do that. He'll shun me out for sure. Maybe it would be best if i died after all, huh?_  
_I mean, I'd take Pitch with me, and as a bonus, my unrequired feelings for Bunny'll die along_  
_with me... But if it would kill Pitch to kill me, then why would he do it? I have to stop thinking so much...  
My mind floads like the wind!_

_So this is the end, huh? ..._'

**And so, Jack let his thoughts go, giving in to the freedom the death gave.  
Bunny leaned in closer.**

This really was the end... no?

* * *

Okay people, no no! I haven't ended this!  
But uhmm... There'll be **character death** in the next chappie. I'm soorryyyy!  
But it's just... Y'know. I have to. And no, it's not Pitch. He won't die at all.  
AH, I HAVE TO STOP SPOILING.

CONTINUE READING, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!  
(But, wow, seriously!**_ 15 reviews, 43 favourites, and 68 followers_**! This is my most popular fanfic yet! )


	5. Chapter 4 - Consumed by Pitch Black

**_Pitch Black Light_: Chapter 3 - Consumed by Pitch Black**

Okay, so at least, there is _some_ Sandy in this, but character death as well. Read and find out who.  
I know i was told this could cause me many problems and that some fans might leave my fanfic.  
but this is the way i choose to lead my fanfic. Sorry. Don't like, Don't read.

**WARNING**: Character death, gore, harsh language, slightly hardcore material, drama, etc?

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, so it seems that all rights goes to DreamWorks Animations, and Paramount pictures, as well as the 2 executive producers-  
Joyce and Guillermo del Toro, together with the director Peter Ramsey.  
**_(Source: Wikipedia, DreamWorks, Paramount)_**

**__****! THIS HAS NOT BEEN CHECKED FOR ANY SPELL ERRORS, PLEASE BEAR OVER WITH ME~ !**

* * *

RESUMÉ:

**And so, Jack let his thoughts go, giving in to the freedom the death gave.  
Bunny leaned in closer.**

**This really was the end... no?**

* * *

**Sharp fangs scraped coldly at Jacks throat, piercing the skin, letting the ice cold blue blood flow.**

**A heart piercing scream filled the air, as Jacks life flow streamed out of his neck.  
The pain that echoed through Jack seemed unbearable, as he cried tears of hurt along with life.  
Life is hurtful.  
And he continued screaming, until ... Nothing.**

**In pain, Jack had seemed to close his eyes, leaving everything to fade Pitch Black.**  
**But now, for some reason he were able to open his eyes, and were greeted by a dim light flowing restlessly around.**

**He noticed his position. On his knees at the ground, kneeling, his hands confusingly and desperately gripping tightly onto his head,**  
**surrounded by his friends, the guardians. Then he noticed how he was crying, sobbing, screams of his own dying in the distance.**  
**He had become conscious of his surroundings.**

**Tooth rushed to his side. "Jack! Jack, are you alright? You just seemed to black out, right after you stared at Pitch!"**  
**Words of worry flooded sweetly from her voice, as she helped Jack up, sending him looks of nervousity.**

**_'A nightmare it seems... It was only a nightmare?'_ Jack shockingly concluded.**

**"I'm... I'm fine..." Jack choked on his own words, calmly making signs to Toothiana to move away from him, as he stepped  
forward, towards Pitch the more. He didn't need pity, nor  
for them to worry. Looking shortly around, he became aware to the fact that Pitch was downright laughing obviously out loud, not even trying to  
restrain the disgustingly mocking sound of his own laughter.**

**Jacks own growls were deafened by Asters.**  
**"What're ya' laughin'at ya' bastard?!" Bunny roared, positioning himself in a defending position infront of Jack, with North at his side.**  
**Tooth fidgeted quitely behind Jack and the others, though still aware and her eyes as well as her eyes wide open.**

**Pitch's laughs had decreased to chuckles.**

**"Oh, just the pure look of horror on the dear young guardians face. Oh, oh! And the surprise, when he realised that it was just a nightmare! Oh, the rush! You see, this is why i love my job!" And the enthuastic tone in Pitch's voice also send him back laughing, only causing**  
**more growls of anger to emit from the guardians.**

**Tooth had enough. She spurted forwards towards Pitch, angrily yelling at him.**  
**"Who do you think you are?! I've had enough of you! Why can't you just die, and go back to the hell hole you came from!**  
**Don't you realise yet? It's this horrible personality that makes us hate you! Why can't you be nice just for once?! Then maybe-"**

**The Guardian of Memories' speach was cut off, when a nightmare hound was send out after her, jumping her. A terrified scream erupted from**  
**her, as she pierced to the ground by the big nightmare hound.**

**"TOOTH!" The others screamed terrified in union. But as North was desperately rushing to her side to help, the way was cut of by Pitch.**

**Towering over North, he seemed so powerful, so mercilessly strong, with no sign of the least humanity in his**  
**piercing, deadly cold and cool shining eyes. Nor on his face features were there ever any hint of mercy.**

**"Oh, i don't think so, dear. If you didn't happen to know, your beloved Sandy is in big danger." Pitch smirked at the confused look on**  
**Norths face. "You didn't know? Let me show you." A bigger bulb of light appeared, fading from light to a scenery showing from an unknown persons ****vision, pale hands holding Sandy down, an sharp pointy ice stick in those sniw white hands, threatening to pierce  
Sandy's perfectly yellow tainted glistering skin of sand . Shock was clearly visible on Norths face, matching the look of Sandy's.**

**"You see, i can control Jack whenever he's unconscious. And right now..." Pitch gestured lightly to Jack, who at the moment were bowed to the ground, panting harshly. "... He's weaker than ever."**  
**Smirking, Pitch continued. "So, unless you want something... _unfortune_... To happen to your dear Sandy, i would suggest you kept**  
**from trying to help Tooth." As Pitch finished his speech, North looked around, seeing Jack and Bunny being cut off by Nightmare hounds.**

**North growled, unable to do anything, than wait and hope for the best. He wouldn't hurt Sandy, or let Sandy get hurt. Not in a lifetime.  
Not in an eternity. It wasn't that he was more important or better than Toothiana. He just cherished and treasured Sandy more.**

**It was like choosing between pest or kolera. But on the other side, he's immortal so basically it wouldn't hurt him- you get the deal!**

**Looking to forth mentioned fairy, he gasped, his eyes beginning to prickle with tears.**

**Nearly dead, she laid in a bloody gore mixed with the pitch black nightmare sand. Her right listless wing had been bitten off, greedily being consumed by the nightmares sand at the moment, as her right wing fluttered desperately in a silent cry of help.**  
**The nightmare hound had sunk it's teeth deeply into her stomach, shaking Toothiana violently, proud of it's glittering prey.**

**Toothiana's pridefull feathers were falling with grace from her body, leaving it naked and pitiful.**  
**The pale skin beneath the wonderful feathers were stained pitch black by the sand, and red by blood. Somehow, the hound**  
**had mannaged to rip open her chest, leaving a perfect clear view to her anatomy, and her rapidly beating heart, trying**  
**to make up for all the lost blood, the last remains of life. Obviously in vain.**

**Gasping for her breath vainly, seeing as her lungs was shredded, she weakly reached out for North, mouthing 2 pitiful words.**

**_I'm scared._**

**And then she was flung harshly down into the Nightmare sand, screaming horrifiedly as so, which started to consume her whole being greedily. North, Jack, and Aster yelled out, but obviously in vain. Pitch were laughing like a maniac, as Toothiana were completely engulfed in his nightmare sand, and then,  
the murderous nightmare hound dissapeared.**

**Toothiana was _dead_.**

**But, she... She couldn't be, right? The Guardians couldn't just die! The man in the moon shouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow it!  
Right? ... Right? ... She couldn't seriously be gone. Like a sister to North and Bunny, like a mother to Jack. Family wouldn't just dissapear,  
and leave you behind, they wouldn't!**

**Jack cried out loud in grief, Toothiana's echoing screams of death was horrible to hear, impossible to fathom. With every shaking breath, a cry of immeasurable loss issued from his lips. His entire body was quaking, along with the two other guardians.**

**And he wished them out of this hell hole. It was just another nightmare to live through, just another horrible, and not the least funny, prank**  
**from the Nightmare Lord. He was just messing with them, with their mindless stupidity.**

**Everything whitened out.**

* * *

** Outside the Mind**

Sandy was worried. Jack had started wimpering just a second ago, and he did not like at all how Jack sweated.  
Constantly muttering, "B-Bunny... Don't... No, stop...", Jack had leaved the Guardian of Dreams restlessly worried.

Something must be wrong, maybe Jack was fighting with Pitch?  
But then, why would he mutter 'Bunny'? Sandy was confused.

He was confused, and hurt to the point of were his little fragile heart would beat faster by every second that went by.  
It was terrifying not being there, being able to help any of his fellow guardians, his friends.

But it didn't really matter, he was here, and he was helping them from the outside. That counted too, right?

Sandy sighed in relief, as Jack finally stopped fidgeting and mumbling, Jack's face fell from his pained features, leaving him  
unreadable once again. Sandy was relieved that he wasn't hurt, and no signs spoke that he had 'died'. Everything seemed completely  
normal for now.

So Sandy leaned back, closed his eyes for what seemed to be a brief moment, but as soon as he opened them again, all  
hell seemed to have broken loose.

Jack was starting to fidget again, quitely stirring in his 'sleep', North was trembling, rambling on and on so very softly about something that  
made absolutely no sense to Sandy.

"Don't... Toothiana... No.. Sandy, don't kill..." soft whispers echoed all through the dead silent room, but as the mute guardian heard  
his name motionlessly leave from North's throat, he perked up. Something about Toothiana... and Killing. And... Him?  
Sandy shrugged it of though, he had no time to start wondering about something as silly, with 3 unconscious guardians to burden  
on his responsibility.

Sandy sighed. And waited. Then sighed. And waited some more.

When nothing seemed to be out of tune, he didn't think it would hurt him or anyone if he went out for a cup of coffee.  
He had a feeling he was gonna wait for a long time before anything would be happening again.

But when he turned around, turning his back to the guardians, his trained ears catched the sound of fabric sliding over fabric, as  
if someone was smoothly lifting themselve off the sofa. But... they were all in deep trance, weren't they?

As Sandy was about to turn around to check, he felt a weight harshly push at his back, the surprise causing him to fall forwards with a yelp.  
When colliding with the cold floor, Sandy quickly swifted himself onto his back, wanting to find the source of attack.  
And when his eyes met the Guardian of Fun, he could only stare, mouth agape.

No words were exchanged, seeing as Jack was in a trance, and Sandy was clearly muted by shock, as well as his duty.

As Sandy made move to raise from the cold floor, he was harshly pushed back, the friction from Sandy's usually warm boddy colliding with  
the ice cold floor once again, causing him to shiver lightly.  
A weight heaved on top of Sandy, and looking up, he found Jack to be straddling his hips, holding Sandy down with a hand, as cold as his eyes, by the smaller guardians throat, the other hand creating a sharp stick of ice out of nowhere, but the temperature so very cold. The ice was soon pressed to  
Sandy's throat.

The pale hand around Sandy's throat seemed to be tightening it's grip, when Sandy tried to struggle free, and Jack's legs pressed  
determinated against Sandy'¨s body, holding him still. The lack of air didn't bother Sandy much, but the hard grip around his throat  
was very uncomfortable, and he hissed as if expecting that to help him.

Then he heard a scream.

An ear piercing scream, comming from the very pearl of the group of guardians. The only female. Toothiana.  
Shocked, Sandy whipped his head in her direction, seeing her back arch of the couch, as she seemed to violently tremble in pain.

Her face expression was crude, looking horribly twisted in the agony the pain caused her.  
Sandy now struggled harder to be free, letting small sounds of frustration escape from the back of his throat.  
Something was wrong.

Something was definitely, so very, VERY wrong. Maybe it had something to do with Norths soft whispers before? Scary.  
And things only developed to be even more frightening for Sandy from there on, when feathers started to loose from Tooth's body, and fall  
gracefully from her trembling tranced form, turning to black nightmare sand as the feathers touched the non-caring floor.

And Sandy let a few tears fall from his confused adn grieving face. Tears then started streaming down his face, as Toothianas body  
was left cold, naked, exposed for feathers, and pale in the wide open space, for the world to stare.

The Guardian of Dreams slowly curled together at the look of his crmubling destroyed friend.

The Guardian of Memories had died, leaving the world to be consumed by confusion. Who were to bring joy to loss now?  
It hurt so badly.

But Sandy quickly uncurled from his position beneath Jack, who had not even stirred or stiffened the least by the event.

Looking angrily to the youngest guardians face, he was perplexed.  
Jacks eyes was 'dead' for life, coldly staring at Sandy, his thin pale lips forming a loop sided smile, to make a frown.  
His brows were relaxed, though they still seemed to knit together somehow, as in a frustrated expression.

And maybe, just maybe... Sandy thought he saw the siluette of Pitch deep inside the black of Jacks bright orbs.

Lifting one hand from the confused guardians throat, he brought it back down with full force aiming for Sandy's forehead.  
And as he was knocked out, as everything became black, he thought he heard the whisper of Toothiana's smooth silky voice,  
softly whispering two words sugary and sweetly, though with a slight tone of unease to her voice.

**_'I'm scared'_**.

* * *

Ah, yeah. I killed Toothiana. Sorry, guys. At least it wasn't the main pairing, right? ... Right?  
Eheh, forgive me, i will make it up to you somehow!  
Anyway, i think there was a whole load of Sandy in this one, and i hope you think so to!

Kinda a way to make up, there won't be any 'real' Toothiana for now, only speaking of her.  
So how'd you like this chappie?  
Hope you liked it, really!

Also, i will soon post a one-shot (maybe a series) for Wreck-It Ralph, it will be rated M, since i am completely  
frustrated that there nearly isn't any M-rated fics for my favourite pairing! RalphxFelix! Yup, yup!  
I hope this will keep you occypied, it surely will be keeping ME updated! xD

- Also, i will soon be working alot on a BIIGGG school project, so there might not be any updates in that period, but i will try my best! C:

**~ _Josh Killrant (My prefered name)_**


End file.
